


How Many Times Do We Need To Teach You This Lesson Old Man.jpg

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien!Drift, Bondage, Everyone frags ratchet, Oviposition, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle, eggs happen, shapeshifter!drift, the couple is dratchet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: About the title I'm sorry but I had it open in my tabs for inspirationRatchet overworks himself right into temporary stasis, when he wakes up he finds himself in a face down aft up kind of predicament thanks to his conjunx and his trustworth medibay staff. If he's a good bot though Drift will have a surprise for him later, the kind that hopefully involves a whole lot of love and a tank full of eggs.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	How Many Times Do We Need To Teach You This Lesson Old Man.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request that I was given too much free reign on and now its kinda sad
> 
> You're welcome

Ratchet woke in that odd hazy way he did when he’d worked himself into a stupor and taxed his system to the point it decided when and where it was time to rest. Usually that meant he woke up with a crink in his neck and an aching back hunched over his desk with a pool of oral solent under his cheek. Thank Primus his office had a lock so no one would see him in  _ that _ state. 

Groaning he priority booted up his system diagnostics to see where he was at before he bothered to open his optics and the warm wash of surprise that ran through him at seeing his fuel levels topped up and everything running as prime as it could be was both comforting and extremely alarming. On one servo it meant he didn’t have to achily drag himself to the refuel station but on the other it meant his medibay staff had gotten cheeky again.

Onlining his optics brought into view the silky curve of his lover’s frame that tracked all the way up to his bright optics and sinful smirk from where Drift was perched on the mediberth across from him. One leg kicked over the other and dangling a spider gag from between his digits. 

“Oh you filthy fragger.” Ratchet growled as he tried to push himself up from his belly down position on the berth only to find himself well and thoroughly secured over it with, now that he checked, his lower half hanging over the edge.

Grumbling he planted his pedes and shuffled them into a more comfortable spread stance as Drift snickered and slid off the berth sauntering towards him with a sway of his hips that made Ratchet’s mouth water. 

“Me? At least I know when it’s time to take a break, sweetspark, and believe it or not it wasn’t me that found you this time.” Drift hummed leaning in to press a smooch against Ratchet’s nose, “It was Ambulon.”

“Thanks for telling me whose aft I need to kick.” Ratchet huffed straining a bit against the bonds and narrowing his optics at Drift. 

“Oh no, that would be FirstAid. Ambulon was just going to call me to come get you but our dear CMO knew you wouldn’t be pushed out that easily.” Drift let the straps brush over his cheek as he crouched down to look him in the optics with a mischievous smirk, “It looks like you, my dear, need to be taught a lesson about taking care of yourself.”

Ratchet growled his engine and narrowed his optics as Drift ran his thumb along the seam of his lips and smiled that stupid sweet, soft, endearing smile that melted Ratchet’s spark the way it went all the way up to his optics. 

“Besides…” Drift started, trailing soft feather light kisses over his cheek up to his audial where he paused to whisper, “If you’re a good mech, when we’re all done here I have a treat for you back at our hab.”

Ratchet could hear the rumbling purr on Drift’s words and through the curiosity of what he could mean a sliver of dawning realization spread through his frame and suffused all the way down into his belly in a liquid heat. 

“If you’re good I’ll take you home and work you over so well you’re not going to have an option to go to work tomorrow. Which is fine by me considering I plan on leaving you so strutless and filled that you can’t move an inch.” Drift purred licking over his audial with a little laugh as Ratchet’s fans clicked on and the medic swallowed audibly. 

Ratchet had been so busy and so caught up he hadn’t spent much time with Drift lately and as the swordsmech stood back up he saw the slight soft rounding of his abdomen and his temperature jumped when Drift dragged his servo down along the line of his biolights accentuating what Ratchet had just put together with a smirk and a wink.

“Sound good to you?” Drift asked holding the gag up to Ratchet’s lips and purring with delight when his lover opened up to accept it, “Such a good mech.” He hummed as he fastened the gag in place with nimble digits and checking the fit. 

::Comfortable?:: Drift commed him smoothing his thumbs over Ratchet’s cheeks. 

::Yeah, fits like a charm.:: Ratchet answered looking up at his stupidly angelic lover.

“Good, now I’ll be back after my shift. Aid and Ambulon are here if you need out.” Drift gave him a serious look, “If you need to tap out, do it.”

Ratchet rolled his optics earning his nose a pinch and shake. 

“Don’t be an aft.” Drift growled a low possessive tone as leaned back in tracing the sharp claw of a digit over the orbital arch of Ratchet’s optic, “You’ve got to save something for me after all.”

Ratchet whined softly as heat lanced through his lines and his valve panel retracted. Damn Drift and just how persuasive he could be. 

Drift kissed his cheek once more before pulling back and walking off behind Ratchet dragging his servo down along his back and giving his aft a pat as Ratchet squirmed hoping Drift wasn’t just going to leave him there without at least paying him some attention. 

“Oh! I almost forgot.” Drift paused with his servo on his aft and a hot second later there was a little vibe being magnetized over his outernode and flicked on to a low hum making Ratchet jump just a bit. “Have fun, sweetie.”

Drift snickered as he threw back the curtain that had been separating them from the rest of the medibay and strode away leaving Ratchet squirming against the berth as the vibe tickled his node and lubricant began to build and drip from his valve. 

“Dear me, has Ratchet been over working himself again?” Velocity’s voice rang from somewhere behind him and if he were to guess he would say the nurses station. 

“That he has,” Drift mused, “Say you look an awful bit stressed yourself, Lotty, want to call yourself first dibs?”

There was another ounce of soft chatter and the whoosh of the medibay door opening and closing which he assumed meant Drift had left before he felt the brush of another bots field against his own and Velocity stepped up behind him. Her servos lightly brushing over his aft with an amused hum before digits rand between his slick valve lips and two sunk knuckle deep inside him curling against a sensitive node cluster on their first hit. Ratchet would have called it luck if it weren’t for the fact that Lotty knew exactly what she was doing. 

“You know, Ratchet, we’re all starting to get suspicious you aren’t learning a thing from being tied up like this.” She mused as she thrust her digits in and out of him adding a third and spreading him wide, calipers twitching around them as he adjusted, “If you’re just a kinky old bot that’s alright, we’d be more than happy to help you out.”

As she spoke she withdrew her digits and Ratchet heard the click and hiss of a panel retracting before the hot press of her spike split him open and he moaned as she sank deeper into him. Igniting nodes he had frankly just forgotten about he’d been so buried in his work.

“Primus knows I love getting to frag you…” She sighed drawing out of him only to press forward a moment later.

She held an even pace for a while thrusting into him with a slow drag as he digits felt up along his back tweaking wires she could reach under his armor as he own vents grew hot and heavy. Soon enough relenting to the need to snap forward and frag him hard and fast chasing her own release with abandon even as Ratchet squirmed beneath her. Digits gripping into the plating of his hips as she drove deep and with a sharp his through her denta overloaded into him. Hips jerking as transfluid bloomed hot through his valve. 

“You’re a damn miracle for frazzled nerves.” Velocity groaned flexing her digits against his hips as she panted back to a steady vent and pulled away. Her spike slipping from within him and he whined as the vibe against his node kept buzzing away enough to keep his charge up but not tip him over. 

“Don’t worry, love, you’re a long way from finished here.” She cooed sliding around to the other side of the berth and smiling down at him as she slid her spike into his open mouth and Ratchet tasted the mingled tang of his own lubricant and her transfluid against his glossa as he licked her clean the best he was able with the gag the way it was. 

Velocity sighed above him and he felt the taunt pressure returning to here spike as she rolled her hips forward in a languid thrust and he shut his optics. Letting himself sink down into his own frame and the heat rushing through his lines while she fragged his mouth.

“Has Drift left already?” FirstAid’s voice hit his audials from closer than he thought he should be having missed him walk up. 

“Mmmhm left a little while ago and left us a lovely stress relief service.” Lotty teased and Ratchet growled putting on a little show of being put out even though his valve was dripping with transfluid and fresh lubricant.

Squirming on the berth enough that Lotty grasped his helm to hold him still so she could thrust down his intake as FirstAid’s servos dragged up along the back of his thighs tickling against the insides of them and making Ratchet jump.

“Care to join me?” Lotty asked him, her voice starting to turn a little ragged around the edges and he could taste prefluid along the back of his glossa. 

“Would be a shame to let him go to waste but I do have so much work to do.” Aid hummed and Ratchet knew he was just being played with but all the same he blasted a huff of hot air through his vents in desperation and tried to spread his legs a little further. FirstAid had a lovely thick spike and Ratchet could feel his charge starting to build. 

“Still so much attitude, Ratchet, you’d think you’d learn to behave by now.” Aid teased but a moment later Ratchet was moaning around Velocity’s spike as his valve was filled again and FirstAid matched the rhythm Velocity had set leaving Ratchet in a bind between them. 

His vents were running hot and he could feel need dragging through him like engex bringing every inch of his frame to life. His plating lifted to dispel the heat building along his protoform as the two bots worked him over. The vibe against his node adding to the mix of sensations in a thoroughly distracting way so much so that he didn’t feel the movement on the berth next to him. His only warning the gust of vents before clever digits dipped under his flared plating to play with the form beneath and he jerked as Velocity spilled down his throat. 

Keeping his nose pressed to her until he had swallowed all she had to offer before she pulled back leaving him with oral lubricant and transfluid hanging from his lips while she tucked herself back into her housing. 

“Rung, how nice of you to pay the medibay a visit.” She grinned giving him an answer to who was playing beneath his plating. 

“It’s a special day, isn’t it?” Rung answered giving Ratchet one last tweak before sliding off the berth to stand near his helm. 

She laughed giving Rung a friendly pat and waggling her digits goodbye to Ratchet as she walked off and Rung cupped his helm in his smaller servos taking in Ratchet’s flushed cheeks and hazy optics.

“Look at you.” He hummed giving Ratchet a good natured smile as he freed his spike.

Stroking along its length as he pressed forward to slide his spike into Ratchet’s mouth and along his glossa with a satisfied little noise.

Behind him FirstAid’s pace started to falter and his vents ran ragged and hot as he really started to pound into him. His thick spike spreading Ratchet wide in all the right ways as he chased his release. Ratchet felt the charge leap between their frames when Aid overloaded spilling hot transfluid into him and over the back of his thighs when he pulled away. 

“Messy is a good look for you…” He panted dipping his digits into Ratchet’s quivering valve and smearing lubricant over the puffy lips as Ratchet squirmed sensitive and needy, “He’s all yours, Rung.” 

“Much obliged.” Rung smiled and Ratchet groaned as Rung pulled away leaving him to pant as he took FirstAid’s place behind him. 

Digits running over his valve in a teasing tickle as he toyed with the vibe over his node adding pressure that sent pleasure shooting straight up Ratchet’s spine before his spike slid into his valve and Rung was thrusting into him with a pleased moan when Ratchet’s calipers tightened and hugged around him desperate for more contact and friction. 

There was just something about the way Rung moved and how his spike dragged over the nodes lining his valve that had Ratchet’s mind going fuzzy with need and his plating shivering over his frame is waves. Every bit of him alive with charge that burned through him hot and fierce narrowing down his entire world to the sensation of the spike in his valve. Rung seemed to know just how to work him over until his valve was twitching around his spike and Ratchet was quivering and trying to rock back into Rung as he whined desperate for release.

“That’s right, Ratchet. You needed this.” Rung hummed, lubricant soaked digits running up over his aft and Ratchet’s vents stuttered as he felt one of them press and swirl over the entrance of his aft port until the thin cover spiraled open baring the tight little entrance to those diligent little digits as Rung continued to tease the sensitive protomesh there.

“You really shouldn’t work yourself so hard.” He continued and if Ratchet had been in the right state of mind he would have told Rung that he was one to talk, but considering Rung had just slid a digit as far as he could into his aft while he continued to thrust into his valve, Ratchet was a little distracted. 

“Though I’ll admit it is nice to see you become all unhinged like this, Doctor.” Rung mused pressing another digit into him and Ratchet groaned at the slight stretch in his port mingling with the vibe on his node and the spike in his valve.

Ratchet could feel that tell tale static heat starting to spread down through his internals and take over his pelvic span and interface array making every movement Rung made amplify through his entire frame. Overload hanging just out of reach until Rung’s digits twisted inside him with a third pressed in and overload shot through him like lightning tensing his frame in jolts of pleasure that stole his vents away as Rung continued on like he barely noticed drawing it out and leaving him wrung out and trembling with the sense knocked out of him. 

Barely coherent as he came back to himself to feel Rung’s spike slowly sliding into his aft port and Ratchet whimpered as the tendrils of post overload pleasure started to sink into the sensors and nodes lining his chanel and being brought to life as Rung’s spike passed over them. Above him Rung had fallen quiet and Ratchet could hear the way his vents had quickened as he held still for a moment with his spike buried inside of Ratchet. Servos rubbing over his aft and lower back before he started to move thrusting into his with sharp quick jabs that turned into a rapid pounding as Rung fragged him hard in pursuit of his own completion. 

Ratchet felt the mind numbing draw of giving himself over to the pleasure and the rest of the day he knew was coming and decided not to fight it as Rung overloaded inside of him flooding his chanel with hot transfluid and sending him into a secondary overload with a cry. 

Time started to pass in hazy clouds of sensation broken intermittently by his chin being pulled up and energon poured carefully down his intake by either FirstAid or Velocity. Ratchet lost count of the number of bots that had been by to see him and take part. Vaguely he could remember Tailgate’s soft voice behind him while he teased relentlessly over his node with the vibe and his digits in his valve bringing him to overload again and again while Cyclonus’ spike filled his mouth. 

The medibay had quieted down now and Ratchet lay where he was cycling his vents with his optics closed. Still listening but resting for the time being when he heard soft pedesteps coming towards him and the balmy wash of Drift’s field travelling over him from behind before playful digits walked up his back.

“Hello handsome.” Drift’s smile greeted him when he opened his optics and Ratchet purred his engine in answer as the gag was undone and tossed into a laundry bag for later.

“Looks like you were busy today.” Drift teased noting the various colours of paint transferred against the back of Ratchet’s thighs and aft. 

“Mmm mmhm…” Ratchet answered while he worked his jaw out and Drift unbound him from the berth and started taking a soft damp cloth to him to clear off the worst of the mess so they could go back to their hab.

“Everyone take good care of you?” He asked adding that cloth to the bag and pulling out another.

“Yes…” Ratchet drawled tiredly as Drift came around to clean his face off and Drift helped him up off the berth while they both pretended to ignore the way Ratchet’s frame creaked and whined after being still for so long. 

Ratchet could see the barely hidden look of worry in Drift’s optics and he tried to brush it off by turning to leave. 

“Let’s go clean up.” As he took a step forward though his legs decided they’d had enough of working for the day. 

Before he completely collapsed Drift was already scooping him up and cradling him close to his chest. For a moment Ratchet thought about being indignant but he was tired and bleary opticked and Drift was very warm.

He must have dozed off right there against Drift’s chest since the next moment they were in their hab-suite, the area dimly lit and smelling like warm incense that Drift liked. The kind that reminded Ratchet of the tiny home run bakery that existed across the street from his Clinic in Rodion, he wondered if it reminded Drift of the same place. The lights were brighter in the washrack and the chill of the floor against his pedes helped wake Ratchet up a bit as Drift helped turn on the warm solvent and start helping him scrub the paint transfers off. It was easy for them now to have an amicable silence between as they spoke in the way they moved with little brushes here and there and later Ratchet would blame his loose tongue on being tired but he grabbed Drift’s waist and pulled him up against his frame until they were nose to nose and lips brushing together. 

“I love you so much...Drift, I mean it. You’re everything to me and I love you and will beyond the end of time.” Ratchet murmured hearing the sharp intake of Drift’s vents and how his arms settled around his shoulders before his lips closed over Ratchet and kissed him in all the ways words couldn’t convey as they stood under the warm spray.

Ratchet swore he could live in this moment forever if it were possible, just getting to be here with Drift and have him pressed up against his frame so warm and real kissing him like he was the most important thing ever. 

“Being mushy is supposed to be my gig.” Drift teased in between parting kisses and Ratchet snorted a laugh turning off the washrack. 

“Guess you’ll need to step up your game.” Ratchet smirked back stepping over the drying vent and letting it blast the moisture from his frame while Drift followed after him. 

He was looking forward to the softness of their berth that Drift’s paused follow behind him should be of note but he didn’t have long to question much as he reached the edge of the berth and Drift’s arms wrapped around him and he felt the gust of war vents against his neck before Drift’s lips followed it. Holding him back against his chest while his servos mapped over his chest and down his abdomen making Ratchet press into him with a sigh. Keeping him there for a long moment before nudging him into the berth. 

Pulling himself back onto the soft berth Ratchet scooted back to make room for Drift and he watched his lover with a look of adoration that set Drift right at ease and while Ratchet watched the armor along his abdomen wavered and stretched with a soft bulge as it regained its cream and calico colouring over the synthetic skin. The effect travelling up over Drift’s entire form and frame as it morphed into something quite similar but more organic looking. Optics still shining a soft blue as the energon travelling through his body shone through the cream and thinner areas in an ethereal way. Ratchet swore he would be able to watch Drift’s transformation over and over and never get tired of looking at the other mechanical beings true form. So different but yet so similar to his own.

“You’re adorable.” Drift commented noticing the stare and Ratchet saw the soft interior glow of his mouth and glossa when he spoke.

“I think you mean you.” Ratchet teased back as Drift ran his servos down over soft chest with its strange set of six breasts that lay in plush pairs downwards.

Reaching out and drawing Drift to him they lay down together snuggled up so close Ratchet could feel the swell of Drift’s stomach pressing into his own and as he picked his leg up to drape it over Drift’s hips he felt the lick of Drift’s tentacle like spike sliding over his valve cover and with a little laugh he let it retract and finished snuggling up. 

“You’re eager tonight.” Ratched hummed and Drift quieted him with a kiss. 

“You try being full of eggs all shift and knowing your conjunx is tied over a table getting the pit fragged out of him but you’re stuck at work.” Drift mumbled back gripping onto his hip with a servo as his spike prodded and slipped between the sensitive lips of his valve and Ratchet moaned. 

Clinging to Drift and kissing him hard as his spike pressed further into him. The glowing cable lighting up all of the nodes lining his valve and lighting his frame on fire with pleasure that already had him squirming and Drift had barely even started yet. The tip of his spike venturing further than most spikes could come close to reaching and butted up against the back of his valve before nudging against the tightly closed channel that lead to his gestation chamber. Bumping and nosing until the thin tip made some headway and started to push through. The input of pain being burst away as the sensors there came in contact with his spike as it slid into the short constricting channel stretching it open bit by bit as it found the port to his gestation chamber and nudged it open wide enough to slide through.

Ratchet’s helm dropped back as he moaned and panted for vents leaving his throat open to Drift’s teeth and glossa as his spike continued to worm deeper inside of him pushing up against every wall of his chamber and bringing it to life until Ratchet felt like he was going to burn up from the inside out and he overloaded with a shout. Drawing a groan from Drift as charge traveled through his spike.

“You’re so perfect…” Drift growled against his collar as he ground into him and Ratchet squirmed as the heightened pleasure of his overload didn’t subside leaving him dazed and desperate.

The spike inside of him starting its undulating wave that drove him mad while Drift panted and the eggs started to travel down his channel. As the first egg, each almost the size of his own fist, began to butt up against his valve moving forward along each wave, Ratchet clung tighter to Drift. Closing his optics as his valve spread wide around it and it continued its path up inside of him until it met the back of his valve and the squeeze through the channel to his port started. Pushing forward bit by bit into the tight channel and stretching him more than Ratchet thought his frame would be able to bear as it went and at its largest girth Ratchet was about to call it quits but as he held off for a few moments longer he felt it release into his chamber and he panted relief just as the second one entered his valve.

With each egg that passed into him the stress lessened and Ratchet lost himself to the pleasure rolling through his frame as they filled his chamber starting stretch it and press up against his other internals bowing his stomach slightly. This time on the edge of his mind he had been keeping count and an even six sat nestled in his chamber as Drift slowly started to draw out. The friction of his spike withdrawing tipping Ratchet over into his final overload that left him panting and shaking against Drift.

For a good few moments they sat in silence with nothing but the soft hum of Drift’s finely tuned engine against his own louder one. When Ratchet’s wherewithal cam back he opened his optics and kissed him softly before pulling back to look at him. 

“Six? That’s marking quite a steady decrease.” Ratchet told him gently, petting along his finial as Drift averted his gaze. 

“What can I say Ratch, you’re not the only one getting old.” Drift teased looking at him with a smile that didn’t quite reach his optics and sent an icy twist of worry into his gut.

Almost as though to cover the awkward silence between them Drift yawned and snuggled up more comfortable against Ratchet. 

“Get some rest, sweetspark, if I didn’t need a nap I’d already be pounding you through the berth.” Drift told him with a quick kiss to his cheek.

Even as the lights went out and time passed Ratchet could tell neither of them were sleeping by their vents in the dark. Both of them lost to their own thoughts.


End file.
